Handcuffs
by Nemuna
Summary: "Are the handcuffs really necessary?" Dave and Karkat are in the porn business. You can guess the rest. I wrote this as a chapter for my other story "Just for money?" but since it has no relation to the plot whatsoever I figured I should post this as a oneshot. I might do more of these, so please feel free to leave a request in the reviews.


"Do I really have to do this?" You ask Eridan. "I mean. Are the handcuffs really necessary?"

You are standing in a bathrobe in front of a king sized bed. Tavros and Gamzee are setting up lights and cameras as John and Terezi are placing rose pedals on the bed.

It's been a month since you took John home. This is your second filming session with you acting. Till now you've only been helping on set, but since you got rid of your cast Eridan decided to make you do a scene. You got a bit of money with that but you really need this.

"Of course! It's about the mood you know. People like to watch guys like you being handled by guys like him." Eridan points at Karkat, who is currently getting his hair done by Vriska You aren't sure if you like this scenario. It's not like you don't find Karkat attractive. It's just that you know he's with Gamzee. But it's just a job, right?

''Ah, Equius. Move that lamp over there!" Eridan shouts to a sweating Equius. Poor guy has been moving furniture and lamps and boxes the whole time you have been there.

"Okay, okay! I'm done. Let go of me already!" Karkat yells at Vriska. Apparently he got hairspray in his eye. " It's gonna get messy anyways. Just leave it!" He stands up from the chair and walks to you.

"So? You ready to get your ass handed to you on silver plate?" Karkat asks you with a smirk on his face. You look down on him and smirk back. "Please. You know I could kick your ass if I wanted to." You glance at Gamzee. "But I think I'll leave it for now. I wouldn't want to hurt your cute little face." You smile.

"Don't call me cute!" Karkat snaps at you.

"Come on Eridan. Get this thing moving. I need to edit it before sunrise." Sollux is standing in the doorway. He has a notebook in his hands and is scribbling something in it. He stays there for a while and after Eridan starts going around making sure every light is in the right place he slowly walks away.

"Okay! Places. Everyone knows what to do? Dave you okay? Great." Eridan sits down on a high chair with a script in his hands. You are sitting on the edge of the bed and Karkat on the other side of the set. He drops his bathrobe and throws it to Vriska "Sound. And rolling." Gamzee and Tavros walk over to where Karkat is and start filming.

You swallow as you take in the situation. You're about to be cuffed to a bed. Karkat is wearing knee-high socks with garters and an unbuttoned white dress shirt, while you're only in your boxers. He has a riding crop in his hand.

"Action!"

Karkat's expression turned into a perverted one. He bit his lip and smirked. "You've been a bad boy." He says in a mean tone. He walks to you and slides the crop under your chin. You stare him in the eye as he circles around you going behind you on the bed. "Can you tell me what you did, hmm?" He whispers in you ear. He kneels down behind you and takes hold of both sides of the crop so it's gently strangling you.

You look up to the ceiling. "Why don't you tell _me?_" You smirk. He lets go of your neck and smacks you in the ribs with the crop. "Don't fuck with me." He stands up and circles around you. He straddles your hips and you back up towards the head of the bed. He crawls after you until you almost reach the wall.

Karkat pushes you down and sits on your abdomen. He reaches to the nightstand and picks out a pair of leather handcuffs. He smirks pervertedly. He then takes hold of your wrists and tightens the cuffs around them cuffing you to the headboard. You tug at them and grunt.

"Do you wanna tell me?" Karkat places the crop on the bed and slides his hands down your sides. He starts sucking on your neck with his ass in the air.

You notice Tavros circling the bed with the camera.

You let out a breath as Karkat starts biting your neck going down to your navel."I don't have anything to tell you."You say a bit out of breath. He lifts his eyes to yours and stares at you as he bites the band of your boxers tugging at it. The boxers slide down a bit revealing your hardening organ. Karkat slides his tongue from the base to the tip, while sliding the boxers off.

"Are you sure?" He whispers with his lips touching the base of your dick his eyes never leaving yours. You feel yourself hardening but push down your desire and stick to the script. " I am."

"That's too bad." Karkat slides his nails over your tip and straddles your chest. His own member twitching right before your face. You lick your lips and breath out.

"you're starting to piss me off, you know that?" Karkat reaches to the nightstand again. This time taking out a bottle of lube. He flips the bottle open and reaches behind himself. He squirts lube on your stomach and finally on your dick. You hiss at the cold feeling.

He then closes the bottle and throws it somewhere. He starts moving his hips down your body. Smearing the lube all over both of you. Once he reaches your member, he starts rubbing his ass against it. You grunt as your tips slips over his twitching hole and as he slides your tip inside you moan and tug at the restraints.

Karkat lets out a long moan and straightens his back pushing you deeper. As you are being sheathed completely you feel the ring of muscles tightening and the hotness of Karkat's insides. You start trashing and pulling at the restraints.

"Aah! Oh god... You're so big." Karkat is moaning on top of you. He moves way too slowly to please you. The missing piece is Karkat leaning down to lap at your chest.

And that's it. You pull at the cuffs as hard as you can and they rip off. You know this isn't in the script but you just can't help yourself.

Karkat yelps as you grab his ass. You bend you knees and prop your feet on the bed so it's easy for you to thrust into him. You notice the surprise on the crews faces.

"Aah! Oww. Huaah!" Karkat moans. He grabs at your hair and bites on your neck trying to muffle his moans. You grunt and suck on his earlobe.

You notice that Karkat is feeling a bit of pain by the way he moans. You could tell from experience. So you lift his ass up a bit and move around a bit and thrust yourself back in.

"Ughaaayaah! Aah!" Karkat's back curves and he moans loudly. You know you hit something good. You smile and continue thrusting at an amazingly fast pace. You grunt and moan quietly as Karkat's muscles are twitching around you. His dick is dripping precum on your abdomen as it's being rubbed between you two.

"You're so tight... I'm gonna cum." You whisper into his ear. You squeeze his ass tighter.

"Oh god! Aaghhuah! I'm...I'm cumming! CummingghhhaaAAH!" Karkat's whole body twitches as cum is oozing out of him. It doesn't take long till you cum too with a loud grunt. You feel the cum ooze out of his hole and down your balls. You ride both of your orgasms out and then flop down on the bed. Both of you are out of breath but Karkat still reaches up to place a gentle kiss on your lips. After that he just flops down on top of you.

"Aaand cut!" Eridan claps his hands and Tavros turns the camera off. People start taking down the lights.

Gamzee comes to the bed and lifts a completely limp Karkat off of you. He smiles at you. "Dudeee... I've never see anyone break the cuffs before. And you made the poor guy faint." He laughed and walked off towards the showers.

" That was not in the script, but god was it hot! Good job!" Eridan complimented you from his director's-chair.

You slide your fingers through your sweaty hair and laugh at yourself. Who knew you were such a beast at gay sex.


End file.
